


Forgive and/or Forget

by MinxenCrypted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sam and Gabriel are mates FITE ME, Soulless Sam, Wings, it was meant to be cute and then I tripped in a pile of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxenCrypted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on mine and a Friend's AU where Cas retrieved Sam from hell and Gabriel retrieved his soul. </p>
<p>Offshoot of Bunker Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and/or Forget

**Author's Note:**

> It is not non-con and that is why I didn't use the warning, it is dubcon only at the beginning of the issue.

## Forgive and(/or) Forget

_'One look from you and I would fall from grace,  
And that would wipe this smile right from my face--'_

"I knew you couldn't stand to be away from me for long." Gabriel answers his phone- with an unnecessarily large dose of sass- as quickly as he can fish it from his pocket. Except, it's totally necessary, as is Sam's bitchface #5, which Gabriel wears like a pro. Without so much as a glance at the caller ID, he immediately knew who was on the other end of that line. The ringtone was set especially for his gentleman caller, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Puppy-dog eyes. He huffs and continues before Sam can cut in. "Can I help you with anything, or are you finally calling to apologize?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for!"  
"Not my problem, kiddo. Call back when you figure it out." Click.

Gabriel hung up and locked his phone, if the kid was so clueless, why not ask Dean, or even Cas? Castiel knew because, let's admit, Gabe told his baby brother everything- and anyone would've wanted to talk this out with someone they trust. Sam was his go-to, but that obviously wasn't gonna happen, so he went to Castiel, and no doubt the little rebel had told his mate about it. Being so concerned about everyone, especially his little brother, Dean should've gone to Sam and talked to him. 'Why couldn't these idiots just go along with my plan?' Gabriel growled unconsciously as he thought. 

His phone began to vibrate again, as if hesitating to broadcast the caller's set tone.

_'One look from you and I would fall from grace_  
_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_  
_Do you remember when we used to dance?_  
_And incidence arose from circumstance_  
_One thing lead to another we were young_  
_And we would scream together songs unsung_  
_It was the heat of the moment_  
_Telling me what your heart meant...'_

This time Gabriel let the call ring through, and go to voicemail. Staring at his phone for a minute or two, it pinged, signifying a message had been left. Running a hand through his (artfully) mussed hair, he considered listening- but decided not to, and slid the phone back into his(or rather, Sam's) hoodie pocket. The huge red thing was practically a dress on him, reading "STANFORD UNIVERSITY" in block letters. It was faded so much from age and wear that the year between the words was illegible. Gabriel loved it though, because it was one of three things he'd been given in his life, rather than taken or conjured up. Though, 'given' was a bit of a exaggeration. Gabriel said "I'm keeping this," one night, after a very cheesy movie date (Sam doing the stretch-arm-over-the-shoulder move and everything) because hey, who doesn't wanna drown in their boyfriend's fluffy sweater?

Back on topic though, this trickster refuses to even talk to Sam until he gets an apology; a formal written one would be appreciated, but not necessary. The reason Gabriel had risked his wings to get Sam's soul back- was to hopefully get some better treatment...

The Archangel formerly known as Loki, thought back a bit, back to The Night. His eyelids flutter shut as he gets caught up in the memory, bright and fresh- a stark contrast to any number of faded others.

_"It wasn't my intention to bring him back like this, but I was unable to retrieve his soul as well." Castiel sighed into the phone, looking forlornly at the door that was currently being banged upon from the inside, where Dean had somehow locked Sam after he trashed it. Being soulless was not good for his temper. Gabriel rolled his eyes and hung up after a quick, "Fine, I'll fix the broken moose."_

_It was cloudy out, and the clean air reminded him of the ozone scent of Castiel's wings. Dark, evening, had to be close to midnight because the ever-present static of prayer had fizzled down to a dull roar in the sleepy state of Indiana._

_With Sam's soul safely tucked into a secure hiding place he could easily access later, Gabriel spread his wings and took to the air, the soft sound of beating wings even more muffled by the humidity. He flew in silence, so fast that even Castiel was surprised at his sudden appearance. Cas' grace a faint and fading beacon of hope in the darkness of Earth's atmosphere. "Hi Castiel!" Gabriel greeted with a cheerful tone. He jumped at the sudden banging noise and swiveled to face the motel room door. The fake-wood shook with the force of the powerful fists behind it, unperturbed by pain or the sensation of heat. Castiel looked at him with an emotion hard to decipher- guilt, sorrow, regret? Why would he regret this?_

_Gabriel unfurled his wings enough to almost-teleport into the nearby room, intent on returning Sam's soul immediately, but the boy in question had other plans. The Archangel's wings, all three sets, remained manifested unconsciously. His primaries were always out around the Winchesters- Sam, because he was his mate, and therefore entitled to wing privileges- and Dean, because the man had such a wing kink he could probably be taken down with the brush of a feather. Sam got the whole package though, he got to play with secondaries and tertiaries as well as the main pair. Gabriel's aforementioned mate was now leaning, back against the door, in a defeated manner, his shoulders rising and falling in carefully calculated breaths. His head was down. "Sam?" Gabriel asked, cautious as he looked around the absolutely destroyed motel room._

_When Sam looked up, he had an emotionless look in his not-so-puppy-dog eyes, face as hard as stone. "Gabriel, hey. I met your brothers, super fun guys- really." A malicious grin settled upon his lips, a loveless glare focused on Gabriel, as he stood to tower over the Archangel's small vessel. The tall man's expression turned predatory, and he gave the other no time to react before snatching his wrists- maneuvering both of Gabriel's hands over his head._

_"They didn't like taking no for an answer either."_

_A short time after The Incident (Gabriel thinks it couldn't have been more than an hour) after Sam had relinquished his hold, he'd, in a semi-desperate flourish of grace, managed to recall Sam's soul and return it to that shell he'd once dared to call his mate. Though, not before being subjected to some horrid display of mock-affection. Meaning, being unable to move, out of concern for what was left of his and Sam's now-mangled relationship. The Shell had passed out after their... activities. Which, don't get him wrong, Gabriel thoroughly enjoyed once he got into it; but wasn't exactly agreed upon beforehand._


End file.
